Mud Master 2000
Mud Master 2000 (MM2K) is a 32-bit text based MUD client designed to run under a Windows GUI. It is configurable with a mouse- or keyboard-driven interface for use with newer operating systems, and can be extended using the Mud Master DLL Interface, allowing for further customability. MM2K is open source and can be downloaded for free. __TOC__ History Mud Master 2000 was started as a project of Kevin Cook's after being given the source code to Mud Master Console by Aaron O'Neil. Really a hobby more than anything else when it started, Mud Master 2000 has grown into free software with a life of its own. After countless hours spent coding and reworking code, testing build after build with Tim Bowen, Mud Master 2000 has moved into being Open Source (with conditions) and is now open for the public to tweak or improve. System requirements Mud Master 2000 requires the Windows operating system to be installed. Officially Mud Master 2000 is only written for Windows XP. However, one may have success running it on older operating systems (98SE, ME, NT, 2K) as long as they are up to date with system patches. Program Features * Actions/Triggers: Match lines of text or patterns of text with wildcard characters. * Aliases: Create a virtually unlimited amount of command shortcuts allowing you to bundle multiple commands together. * Arrays: Single and two dimensional arrays can be created, limited only by the amount of memory you have. * Autoexec: Events that happen only once when you start up. * Chat: A built-in CLIENT TO CLIENT Talk with one or more people, transfer files, transfer commands (aliases, actions, etc...) * ChatSnoop: See what your chat partners see with 'snoop' as if you were them! * Commands: 196 Commands as of last count * Editable Text Input: Expanding text editing input bar at the bottom of the screen so incoming text will not scroll into your typing. * Events: Schedule recurring actions to be taken after an amount of time. * Fullscreen Mode: Use as much of your desktop area as possible for your mud viewing and or tile multiple sessions. * Fullscreen Scrollback: Review previous color text using the whole window. * Gags: Prevent lines of text from being displayed. Filter out unimportant spam to easily read what is important. * Highlights: Highlights change the color of incoming text. Match simple text to be highlighted. * History Buffer: The history buffer remembers the last 100 (default) commands you typed. Press up-arrow to scroll through the list. * Lists: Store information in a sorted manner and recall it when needed. * Macros: Assign text or commands to the function keys and keypad. Define keys by themselves, with shift, alt, control, or almost any combination. * Multiple Sessions: Open up Multiple session windows to use more than one character or connect to more than one MUD! * Plugins: Add-ons can be created for Mud Master 2000 by anybody who can write windows DLLs. * Procedures: 95 Procedures as of last count * Script Debugging: Scripting errors will send out to external debugging programs to aid in creating flawless scripts. * Showmes: Use with actions, alias or with gags to display text only to yourself to customize how muds look or display information. * Splitscreen Scrollback: Review previous color text in one portion, while using the remaining screen to show active terminal input/output. * Status Bar: The user definable status bar lets you display information below the input bar. * Substitutions: Changes text to display as different text. Match simple text or patterns and replace with text to be substituted. * Tab Completion: Recall hard to spell words by typing just the first couple letters and press the (tab)key. See also * MUD * MUD client External links *The old Mud Master 2000 Homepage www.mmgui.com was taken offline by its creater due to the site being hacked and not having enough time to maintain the site. *The Open Source Project Mud Master 2006 is still available: * Mud Master 2k6 Download at Sourceforge * Mud Master 2k6 Homepage Category:MUD clients